1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and in particular, relates to an electronic component that includes a band pass filter including a plurality of LC parallel resonators.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic component of the related art, for example, there has been known a laminated band pass filter described in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/119356. The laminated band pass filter includes a laminated body and a plurality of LC parallel resonators. The laminated body is configured by a plurality of dielectric layers laminated on each other. Each LC parallel resonator is configured to include a capacitor electrode and an inductor electrode. The inductor electrode is formed in a loop shape. In addition, the loop planes of the individual LC parallel resonators overlap with each other. In such a laminated band pass filter as described above, since the loop planes overlap with each other, it may be possible to increase the degree of coupling between the inductor electrodes of adjacent LC parallel resonators, and it may be possible to achieve a wider bandwidth.
Incidentally, in some cases, in an electronic component that includes a band pass filter including a plurality of LC parallel resonators, it is desirable that the degree of coupling between the inductor electrodes of the LC parallel resonators is decreased so as to obtain desired characteristics. In the laminated band pass filter described in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/119356, as a method for decreasing the degree of coupling between adjacent LC parallel resonators, to increase a distance between LC parallel resonators may be cited. However, when the distance between the LC parallel resonators is increased, a problem occurs where a laminated band pass filter grows in size.